


3 Lesbians being cunts

by BibleGrrrl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleGrrrl/pseuds/BibleGrrrl
Summary: Simply an artistic piece of literature detailing the epic misadventures of the cuntrio (Lemon, Juice and Kyne).
Relationships: Lemon/Juice Boxx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	3 Lesbians being cunts

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEE what up bitches welcome 2 my dank fic - Janon

Kyne was doing maths because that's the only thing that gives her any joy in this terrible existence when suddenly she heard slorping noises by teh gamer corner (cuz its epic 😎). "YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING LESBIANIC OVER THERE, IM TRYNA SOLVE THIS EQUATION" she said with such convection. It was at that moment the slorping stopped, a tall blonde goddess (from the boxx :O) appeared in front of her. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY CUNT?" she hollered, "fuck you juice, there's more important things in life than constantly making out with ur gremlin girlfriend" kyne replied because she's a punkass BETCH who takes no shit despite being a major asshole.

Though neither of them heard the sudden pitter-patter of footsteps of one citrus baby. "JUICY I NEED SMOOCHES" cried the lemon™, juice looked back at her hot girl summer gamer gf (yea lem is a gamer bcuz i said so whores) "do not worry my love, i shall partake in the smooches and cuddles AFTER i fuckin fight this binch >:(". Kyne rolled her eyes, she could take down both of them easily through the power of math and cause they're too homo to function (does kyne is gay + homophobic???). Lemon stood there wit her nintendo switch new horizons edition™ waiting for her gf, her princess juicy, her juice of the boxx to come out victorious so she can give her smoochies whilst playing pokemon :D (evah promised to mak her a fursona for free if she completed the pokedex). "juice i love you" little lem said, "wha-" juice got ABSOLUTELY FUCKIN MOLLYWHOPPED by kyne before she could finished the sentence and nows she lying on the floor a la yamcha from dragon ball z. "hows ur gay now cunt" kyne said menacingly, "WAIT WTF THATS MY FLOOR" kyne yeeted juice off the floor because only she could have the floor.

"juicy :(" Lemon weeped. Juice was (DEAD XD) unconscious but she felt so much despairing disappointment, she failed her little lem the one who trusted her + smooched her the most (r.i.p lads😔). Lem started crying citrus tears which ended up burning her scleras (now she wear glasses because blind) "hnnng juicy why? ur ass had the fattest cake ever" lemon said, kyne whipped her head around so hard she almost snapped her neck "i'll tell you why, its because you always on that damn phone" kyne said. Kyne began heckling like a seagull because big dick energy, lemon was A N G Y but if she wanted juice back then there was only one thing to do...

SMONCH KYNE

"hey kydney bean :)" said lemon beckoning kyne to come closer, kyne was suspicious af but decided not to worry, its just lem how bad could it possibly be? "are you my math homework cuz i'd like to bang you over the table WINK WONK ;)" she said seductively, kyne's face turned 50 shades of red "LEM YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU... YOU I-" kyne couldn't get the words out right. Yes she was gay but she was homophobic but she liked girls??? but lem has a gf???? "hehe smooch" lem said before smooching kyne, ">///< d-dont you have a girlfriend to do that to?" kyne hated how much she was blushing over a lemon™ "yea but you killed her so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" (HOW DID SHE SAY THAT OUT LOUD :O ). Kyne couldn't get over how much power the gay infiltrating her brain was so she supposed for the sake of her friend (and her gay brain) she would bring back big juicy. "aksdopkas OKAY I'LL BRING BACK JUICE YOU HOMO" lemon stopped smooching in excitement ( visual dipiction of lem: :D).

Kyne grabbed her trusty math textbook and started reciting some math bullshit (idk e=mothercunter²) and behold!!! juice was alive again :). "PRINCESS JUICY" lem screeched before smooching juice, juice pulled away for a second "did she hurt you bby?" juice inquired. Lemon shook her head (shes a stronk gal) and smooched her again.

Kyne was awkwardly standing there in the background (lmao loser) she didn't know what to do in this 'situation' so she walked away with her math, her only true love.

And then they'd repeat the process all over again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
